Cult of Skaro Chat
by GallifreyenCultOfSkaro
Summary: Just supposing the Cult of Skaro had a chat room? And The Doctor got onto that chatroom? That, plus Cybermen, Rose, Martha, Donna, Lucy Saxon, The Master and a challenge to see who's truly the best species? A total recipe for trouble.


Cult of Skaro

Welcome 2 our chat room

**Dalek_Jast has joined the chat.**

Dalek_Jast Says-We must exterminate The Doctor!

**Dalek_Caan has joined the chat.**

Dalek_Caan Says-We must not fail!

**Dalek_Thay has joined the chat.**

Dalek_Thay Says-My vision is NOT impaired!!!!!!

**Dalek_Sec has joined the chat.**

Dalek_Sec Says-Your statement would be described in human form as 'very random'.

**GallifreyenCultOfSkaro has joined the chat.**

GallifreyenCultOfSkaro Says-I am so over Dalekanium #37. So last year! *Yawn*

Dalek_Thay Says-Affirmative.

GallifreyenCultOfSkaro Says-So, can we, like, get a new one or something?

**Martha Jones has joined the chat.**

Martha Jones Says-Hey, which chatroom am I on?

Dalek_Jast Says-Cult Of Skaro Chat.

Martha Jones Says-Cool. Wait, Dalek Jast? What the heck r u doing on here?

Dalek_Jast Says-I repeat-This is the Cult Of Skaro Chat.

Martha Jones Says-Oh, right. I'm guessing only alien computers can log on?

Dalek_Jast Says-Affirmative.

Martha Jones Says-Well, stranger things have happened 2 me.

Dalek_Jast Says-Riiiight.

Martha Jones Says-So, what have u and the Cult been doing l8ly?

Dalek_Jast Says-Not much, u?

Martha Jones Says-The usual.

Dalek_Jast Says-Good.

Martha Jones Says-Wait a minute! I am actually having this conversation with a Dalek! Oh. My. God!

Dalek_Jast Says-It took u that long 2 realise?

Martha Jones Says-Help me!!!! I'm having a virtual chat with a Dalek!!! Somebody HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz has joined the chat.**

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Hi.

Martha Jones Says- Oh, hi Doctor. Nice 2 b in touch again. I got my medical diploma! WOW, I can c why u never told me ur username!!!!! LOL!

Dalek_Thay Says-The Doctor!!!!!!!!!!!!:O

Dalek_Sec Says-EXTERMINATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GallifreyenCultOfSkaro Says-Ur on a laptop. He can't get hit, u idiot!!!!!

Dalek_Sec Says-I'm very stupid.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Who is GallifreyenCultOfSkaro? And congrats on the diploma, Martha.

GallifreyenCultOfSkaro Says-I work 4 them. They r paying me £90 per hour!!! I'm making MILLIONS!!!!!!!!!

**Rose Tyler has joined the chat.**

Rose Tyler Says-Look, u stupid walking pepper pots! U better stop changing my screensaver 2 a picture of ur old age mum, it's hideous AND annoying! I swear, she wuz looking right at me and last night I heard it yell 'I am the supreme granny!'

Dalek_Thay Says-HAHAHA!!!

Rose Tyler Says-U just wait till I get my hands on u!!!!!!!!

Dalek_Caan Says-Daleks r not afraid of ANYTHING!

Martha Jones Says-The Doctor's gonna teleport 2 ur base in 5 seconds.

Dalek_Caan Says-!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Martha Jones Says-LOL!

Rose Tyler Says-Good one!

Martha Jones Says-Thx. Wait. The Doctor used 2 talk about u, ur Rose Tyler, the 1 who got transported 2 a parallel world!!!!! OMG!!!!

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Rose? Ur here! R u ok? How long haz it been 4 u? It's been a year 4 me!

Rose Tyler Says-I'm fine, and it's been about 3 months.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Lucky u.

Rose Tyler Says-Mum wants 2 know how 'that blooming police box' is doing.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Well, it hasn't blown up yet.

Rose Tyler Says-Mum says 'good 2 know'. And also, 'if that thing DOES blow up, don't say I didn't warn ya'.

Dalek_Sec Says-I am so bored.

Dalek_Jast Says-Agreed.

**Donna Noble has joined the chat.**

Donna Noble Says-Hi, how's it going?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-How the heck can u b on here? I wiped ur memory!

Donna Noble Says-U did WHAT, spaceman?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Uhhh……

Martha Jones Says-How can ANY of us b on here? None of us travel with The Doctor anymore.

Rose Tyler Says-Well, we all have travelled with him, so that must give us the ability to get onto this stuff!!!

Donna Noble Says-Cool!

Martha Jones Says-I second that!

Dalek_Thay Says-I like ham!

Dalek_Sec Says-I repeat from earlier-VERY RANDOM!

**Lucy Saxon has joined the chat.**

Lucy Saxon Says-D-A-L-E-K. Dalek. What's a Dalek? Hey, Harry, what's a Dalek?

**RandomSmiley97 has joined the chat.**

RandomSmiley97 Says-A Dalek is a mutant creature that can kill with a single bite, hailing from the planet Skaro, and is protected by armour made out of Dalekanium, a metal from Skaro, and fully equipped with gun, sucker, eye and voice.

Lucy Saxon Says-Oh. Sorry I asked.

Dalek_Sec Says-U have insulted the Daleks! U will b exterminated!

Lucy Saxon Says-Harry, save me!

RandomSmiley97 Says-Lucy, they can't hurt u, ur talking 2 them on the computer.

GallifreyenCultOfSkaro Says-That's what I told Sec when he tried 2 exterminate The Doctor earlier!

**CyberModel995567 has joined the chat.**

CyberModel995567 Says-U r all rogue elements. U shall all b deleted!

Dalek_Jast Says-Need I remind u again that Daleks r the dominant species!

Donna Noble Says-Oi, I think ur forgetting that Humans come before Daleks.

Martha Jones Says-Yeah!

Rose Tyler Says-Totally!

Lucy Saxon Says-Agreed!

CyberModel995567 Says-This is the Age of Steel. Cybermen r the dominants.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Just as long as u remember that Time Lords come before all of u!!!

RandomSmiley97 Says-I second that one!

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Wow, we actually agreed on something 4 once!

RandomSmiley97 Says-Weird!!!!!

Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Lucy Saxon Say-

OI!!!!!!!!

CyberModel995567 Says-Upgrading is compulsory.

Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Lucy Saxon Say-

Watch it, u heap of spare parts!!!!

CyberModel995567 Says-I am NOT spare parts!

Lucy Saxon Says-Not 4 much longer!

Dalek_Caan says-How do we settle this matter?

Dalek_Jast says-We shall each form groups according to species and work in said groups 2 c who is truly the best.

Rose Tyler Says-Not bad. Nice 1, pepper pot!

RandomSmiley97 Says-So it's agreed, then?

Martha Jones Says-Does this answer ur question?

**Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Lucy Saxon and Rose Tyler have formed the group **_Humans r Brilliant!_

**Dalek_Jast, Dalek_Sec, Dalek_Thay and Dalek_Caan have formed the group**_ D.A.L.E.K. (Daleks Against Lifeforms Elsewhere-Kill!)_

**CyberModel982363 has joined the chat.**

**CyberModel654581 has joined the chat.**

**Bob has joined the chat.**

**CyberModel995567, CyberModel982363, CyberModel654581 and Bob have formed the group **_Age of Steel._

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-A Cyberman called Bob?

RandomSmiley97 Says-Can u really complain? Ur called The Doctor.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Good point.

RandomSmiley97 Says-What should we call our group?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-GallifreyenClimbingChipmunks.

RandomSmiley97 Says-WHAT? WHY?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-I dunno, it sounds cool, I guess.

RandomSmiley97 Says-Fine, but Monkeys, not Chipmunks.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Fine.

**I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz and RandomSmiley97 have formed the group**

_GallifreyenClimbingMonkeys._

The group _Humans r Brilliant! _Says-We would like to challenge the group _D.A.L.E.K. _to an alien word contest. We choose _GallifreyenClimbingMonkeys _as our judges and word-pickers.

The group _GallifreyenClimbingMonkeys _Says-Ok, whoever unscrambles this word the quickest wins. Alright, ur word is 

The group _Humans r Brilliant! _Says-Raxacoricofallapatorius!

The group _GallifreyenClimbingMonkeys_ Says-Correct! U saw past the dot 2, it wuz just 2 confuse u!

The group _D.A.L.E.K. _Says-Well, it certainly did a good job!

The group _Humans r Brilliant! _Says-Or ur just a bunch of no-brain pepper pots.

RandomSmiley97 Says-I know! Next week, why don't we all meet up and have a big event to challenge all of us!!!!!

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Gr8 idea, but where is big enough??????

RandomSmiley97 Says-The _Valiant_?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-The what?

RandomSmiley97 Says-My ship.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Cool, but how would we get there?

Lucy Saxon Says-I'm already there.

The groups _Humans r Brilliant!_, _D.A.L.E.K._ and _Age of Steel_ Says-Did u really just ask that, Doctor?

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-What?

The groups _Humans r Brilliant!_, _D.A.L.E.K._ and _Age of Steel_ Says-Hello? The TARDIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Ohhh.

Lucy Saxon Says-How does every1 else get there?

The group _D.A.L.E.K. _Says-We will fly.

The group _Age of Steel_ Says-We will teleport.

Lucy Saxon Says-Will there b fruit smoothies?

RandomSmiley97 Says-Yes, ok.

Lucy Saxon Says-YAY!

Dalek_Jast Says-So it is agreed. We shall c u onboard the craft-carrier _Valiant _next week.

**Dalek_Jast has left the chat.**

Dalek_Sec Says-C u then.

**Dalek_Sec has left the chat.**

Dalek_Thay Says-Goodbye.

**Dalek_Thay has left the chat.**

Dalek_Caan Says-L8r.

**Dalek_Caan has left the chat.**

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Hey, Donna, Martha, I'll pick u up. Rose, how will u get there?

Rose Tyler Says-Easy. I'll use my Dad's Void Hole Tracker to find a way through. There r heaps of them around, just hard 2 find without a tracker.

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Why did I never figure this out?!:O!!!!!!!!!!

Rose Tyler Says-'Cos ur 2 wrapped up in fact. C u!

**Rose Tyler has left the chat.**

Donna Noble Says-C u next week!

**Donna Noble has left the chat.**

Martha Jones Says-OMG! I just realised, I'll have nothing 2 wear next week!

Lucy Saxon Says-No bother, I'll lend u something, I've got heaps!

Martha Jones Says-Thx, ur a life-saver! I'll c u there, then! Bye.

**Martha Jones has left the chat.**

I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz Says-Until then!

**I_Love_Sonic_Screwdriverz has left the chat.**

**The group **_**Age of Steel **_**have left the chat.**

RandomSmiley97 Says-Hmm, not even a goodbye. Well, I'd better go!

**RandomSmiley97 has left the chat.**

Lucy Saxon Says-Well, ok. L8rz!

**Lucy Saxon has left the chat.**


End file.
